emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7693 (13th December 2016)
Plot Aaron apologises to Chas for the trouble Liv has caused, and admits she was right about coming down heavy on her. Moira assures Adam that she's okay with him and Victoria going back to Keepers Cottage. Liv sees Gabby is still getting bulling texts and informs Bernice about what's going on. Gabby insists she can handle things but Bernice vows to put a stop to it. Ashley can't remember how he injured his hands so Sandy suggests Laurel reconsider the day centre or think about getting in some help. Laurel states that would feel like giving up. Adam and Moira come across old school reports and they reminisce about old times. Lisa suggests she and Belle have some mother daughter time. Adam and Moira come across a bauble that Holly decorated when she was eight. In the café, Leyla warns Frank that he can't pull the wool over her eyes as easily as she can David's. Laurel tells Nicola about potentially getting a care assistant in to look after Ashley, and Nicola thinks it's a good idea, assuring Laurel it doesn't make her a villain. Emma brings Moira some Christmas decorations and begins dressing the tree, but accidentally smashes the bauble Holly decorated. Moira orders everyone to get out and tells Emma she doesn't want her interfering. Laurel returns home to find Emily, a woman she met at a dementia support group, there. Emily tells Laurel she might be able to help. Moira holds pieces of the broken bobble in her hand and cries. Whilst Frank is distracted by Joanie, Leyla changes the numbers on the shop order. Emily tells Laurel that Ashley will need more attention as his condition deteriorates and a care assistant would be helpful, like it is with her husband Roger. She explains she regrets not asking for help sooner. Pete and Emma talk to Harriet about Moira, and Harriet suggests giving Moira space, but Emma doesn't think that'll work. Liv explains to Aaron she was mad at Jacob for picking on Gabby and questions why he always thinks the worst of her. Bernie looks through online dating profiles whilst Lisa, Belle and Joanie are in the salon. She encourages Lisa to find a new man. Emma calls round to see Moira and says sorry, but drunk Moira tells her to go as she can see her for what she really is. Emma begs Moira to push her out, but Moira insists she doesn't need any of them. Emma reminds Moira it was James' dying wish for her and the boys to have his share of the farm, but Moira is still adamant she wants them off her land. Frank offers Harriet a discount on supplies for the pensioners Christmas party which makes Leyla realise Frank isn't so bad. She goes to change the order back, but Frank has already sent it off. Moira loads some meat in a freezer van and closes the door. When she walks off, Emma creeps out of the shadows and unlocks the van and turns off the power. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Bob Hope - Anthony Quinlan *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - Jonathan Wrather *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton Guest cast *Emily - Patricia Jones Locations *The Woolpack - Car park and public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, yard and barn *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes